A micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) gyroscope can have a bias that is a function of temperature (e.g., a thermally varying bias). This bias can limit performance especially when large temperature changes or thermal gradients are present. Typically, thermally varying bias is compensated for by software post processing that adjusts an output signal based on modeling and empirical data.